someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Man, Blue Man.
I don't expect you to BELIVE this. I'm just saying what I experienced. So, without further interruptions- here is Blue Man, Blue Man. ---- It started about a year ago. We moved into a new house, of which we are currently moved out of that house. The new house was a dream come true. It had 4 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. The kitchen was HUGE! The only thing that nerves me was the secret 5th bedroom. The recent owner told us to never speak of it or open it. I was sooo tempted. "Should I open it. I mean, it's just a stupid door. How could it hurt you OR hunt you." I said to myself I almost forgot never to speak of it. "Oh well , I guess I'll just have to just open it " I said happily. That was one of the best and worst things I ever did. We had Good luck for about 4 weeks. We won 100 dollars, Which was good at the time because, we didn't have so much money. Then- everything just collapsed. We ran out money- our washing machine broke- and we didn't have enough money to even go to the cleaners at the time, we smelt TERRIBLE. That was just the start of the bad luck. I started to hear voices while I would sleep. We only had 3 more months to pay our bills of our house. Same with my parents and siblings. They would hear voices- except only saying MY name. it was scary. I might be just because we haven't eaten in 3 days. "Blue Man, Blue Man. Won't you come out the door and play with me." I would hear every single night. Every night it would get closer. But it's been 4 weeks of this blue man- and we got good luck again for 4 weeks- except every 4 weeks- the luck would be even better, we had enough money to pay bills and buy food. Not to mention I wouldn't hear blue man anymore! We decided to save our last $30,000, unless we really needed to use it. And every day, my mom would come with a huge pay. $12 an hour. After 4 weeks- bad luck again. We still had our money- good thing we saved it. We were really nervous, now because we had food, but we would still hear blue man for 4 weeks. My mom lost her job, so my dad had to go out and find one. "Good Night, Mom!" I kissed my mom goodnight because my dad was working, and went to bed. My dad came home... But he sounded different.. "Blue Man, Blue Man is tired of waiting COME OUT NOW, Lauren!" What does my dad mean by that? My dad slipped into bed, without eating or changing- which was really weird considering he only eats. It was about 5: 43 am. Blue Man has been standing at my door for about 20 minutes. His body filled the door, I couldn't see out, his eyes were like glowing red headlights, his mouth was stretched so wide as his black teeth were showing, with tiny bits of blood dripping down. He was so skinny, but so wide! He pointed his hand pointer finger at me. His nails were long and pointy and black. It looked liked dog guts at the end of his nails. "Blue Man, Blue Man just wants to play with you like I did with your dog!" My dog. I got out of bed, running over to the door. I was really stupid. Probably because I was tired. Blue Man grabbed me, chocking me until I was blue. I felt as so I was going to die. He wouldn't stop repeating: "Blue Man said he wanted to play, but you didn't. Now you get TO FUCKING PAY!" He said softly, but later, demonically. I don't mean to sound cliche. "L.e.t g.o o.f m.e" I said while puffing for air. He took his nail and put it by my throat. Blue Man let go of me and just disappeared, like as if he was melting. I don't even know how I survived 2 minutes of it. My dog was found in his doggy bed. I didn't see anything wrong with him besides a hole the shape of blue mans nail. "Blue Man did it, Blue man Did it, BLUE MAN FUCKING DID IT." I said. I was going insane. I knew something so perfect could turn into something so tragic. "Who's Blue Man, sweet heart?" My parents screamed. "HE DID THIS ALL! I WANNA LEAVE THIS HOUSE PLEASE!" "..." My parents stayed silent. We moved out of the house the next day. My parents said it was 'Unhealthy to live in a environment where her child keeps bitching and moaning about a creature named "Blue Man" I have no damn clue on who the 'Blue Man' is or how he got here.' We sold the house and moved into a gated community with the leftover money. My mom got her old job back, but I would still hear blue man at night, and the current owner of the house doesn't hear anyone named blue man. He opened the secret room thinking it was a bookshelf. Blue Man has dicided to follow me for all my life and there's no way out of this now. My parents will be pissed if they find out that I'm complaining about Blue Man again. Blue Man seems even more pissed because we moved out of his quote 'Home' and he had to move too. I guess I'll have to save this for later. But until then. --Lauren615825 (talk) 20:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Lauren615825 aka Lauren :) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life